


Honeymoon

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Embarrassment, Forced Marriage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie thinks Woody and Jessie are a perfect couple and sends them on a secluded honeymoon in an old dollhouse in the attic. Woody and Jessie spend dark days there, trapped and embarrassed and bickering. Then things get worse, and they face a new threat they could never have even imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

_Ruggedly handsome in his tuxedo, cowboy hat and boots, Woody waited at the altar as Dolly scattered handfuls of flower petals and Mr. Pricklepants played the wedding march. His friends and family were in the audience, wearing their best clothes, the church was elegantly decorated, and everything was misty and dreamlike. All that was missing was his bride._

And then there she was; the love of his life. He stared at her longingly, as if he'd never imagined anything as wonderful as her. Jessie.

"You're a lucky man," a voice said behind him. Surprised, Woody glanced over his shoulder at Priest Lightyear, who winked. Woody grinned back. He was damned lucky.

The audience turned to look at Jessie. Some even stood up to see her better. She glided down the aisle, white dress shimmering, face framed by silky red curls, green eyes sparkling, to her place by Woody.

Priest Lightyear put on his bifocals and began reading his long-winded, pompous speech.

"'Marriage is a life-changing event,'" Bonnie made him say, because her family kept saying things like that to her. Auntie Lola was getting married next week and everyone was making sure Bonnie understood what was happening.

Bonnie, her mom, and the knapsack of toys she'd brought along were staying at Grandma's until after the wedding. They'd spent all afternoon making table decorations for the reception. Bonnie had wrapped a scrap piece of white tulle around Jessie as a wedding dress and tied it with a ribbon sash (_Cornflower Blue_, just like Bonnie's Flower Girl dress).

And then, since Jessie was all dressed up, it only made sense to have her get married.

Bonnie's hand had hovered for an endless moment over Woody and Buzz as she decided who Jessie was going to marry. In the end Woody won, because he and Jessie just _went together_.

Besides, Buzz needed to be the priest because he could stand up by himself, and the priest needed to stand at the altar.

After wrapping up Buzz's speech, Bonnie improvised the bride and groom's dramatic vows, with 'I Do' interjected in the right places. Then it was time for the most important part; the kiss. Bonnie scooted closer and brought the two dolls together with serious intensity. This had to be just right. JUST RIGHT.

She tried the kiss lots of different ways, like she'd seen in all the wedding movies her family had been watching with her. Over and over until she was satisfied.

"Oh, I know! Be right back!" she cried, leaving Jessie and Woody in a heap on the floor as she ran out of the room.

"The priest… why'd I have to be the priest?" Buzz grumbled.

"Oh, are you jealous of Woody?" Dolly asked.

"No!" Buzz said, a little too forcefully.

"Jealous of Jessie then?" Dolly asked.

Buzz cleared his throat and changed the topic. "Having a female owner certainly makes for some, uh, interesting experiences."

"I'll say," Woody agreed, pushing the edge of Jessie's skirt off his face. Andy had made Bo and Woody kiss, but that had been part of their personas as hero and romantic heroine. While Jessie was cute, he never thought of her like that. She was much more likely to punch him for treating her like a damsel in distress than reward him with a kiss. It was just weird.

To say nothing of kissing her two inches in front of Buzz's staring face. Over and over.

Jessie lifted her head and they locked eyes for a second. She looked at the ceiling quickly, and Woody discovered that the floor was pretty damn interesting. He tugged at the ribbon bow tie Bonnie had put on him.

"She's coming!" Dolly whispered. "Remember, aim the bouquet right here!"

_The wedding resumed with Jessie blushing from the passionate kiss. Priest Lightyear smiled blandly. The church exploded in a shower of rose petals, everyone cheered and church bells rang. Woody scooped Jessie up and they both laughed as he ran, with her long veil and dress fluttering behind them, out of the church and into the white limo._

"Time for the honeymoon!" Bonnie cried. She whisked the couple out of the room, Woody's boot accidentally clipping Buzz in the face.

Buzz toppled over slowly. "Honeymoon?"

* * *

 

"Grandma said I can use the dollhouse!" Bonnie told Woody and Jessie, flying up a narrow flight of stairs and across her grandmother's attic to an old wooden dollhouse. She was holding the two dolls loosely in the traditional 'carrying the bride over the threshold' position, and Jessie felt Woody's arms tighten more securely around her.

"Oh no!" Bonnie frowned when she saw that the interior was thick with dust and cobwebs. "That's why you hafta put the cover back on every ti—time—ah—a-choo! Bless me!" She dropped the dolls to the attic floor. Jabbering to herself about the mess that her cousin Maggie must have made, Bonnie inspected the open dollhouse cover. It had been left unzipped and lying on the floor around the dollhouse.

Jessie's nervousness about what this so-called honeymoon with Woody might entail, got pushed aside as she took a look at the attic. There were lots of boxes with tape or string around them with heavy things stacked on top of them. The kinds of boxes toys feared, because you couldn't get out of them. One said "OLD TOYS" in very faded writing. And there was dust everywhere. She felt like she was being crushed. She couldn't breathe. They had to get out of here fast.

Bonnie finished her incomplete cleaning by swiping her sleeve once across the floor of the bedroom and standing up a few pieces of fallen furniture. Jessie got a look at the rooms when Bonnie picked her up. The bedroom wasn't much better than it had been, and the rest of the rooms were still in shambles. Bonnie closed Woody's arms around her again and —

_Staggering a little, boots clomping across the hardwood floor, Woody carried his new bride in her white dress into their honeymoon cottage, up the stairs, and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot. His face was silly and lovesick and nervous when he looked at her, and she loved him all the more for it. She jumped out of his arms, landing lightly on the floor in her sparkly high heels, and aggressively pushed him up against the door so she could kiss him._

"Mmm." His arms closed tight around her and they kissed for a long time. She slid her hands up his chest and under his tuxedo jacket and helped him shrug it off. He fumbled with her sash until she reached back to help him undo it. Then she backed up a few steps and smiled and watched his face intently as she let her dress hit the floor.

His brown eyes stared at her and bulged a bit, although they always did, Jessie thought unkindly. Was his smile a little wider than normal? He would pay for that. Bonnie tipped him forward to make him look her up and down. It was stupid, since Jessie was wearing nothing less than she always wore, but she felt completely naked without the scrap of white fabric. It wasn't fair that Woody didn't have anything to take off — except his hat and ribbon bow tie, both of which Bonnie seemed to have forgotten about — but then, Jessie didn't really want to visualize him naked anyway. Ugh. He'd probably be all pale and scrawny.

_Woody embraced his nude bride in his arms, kissing her madly, and she helped him get the rest of his clothes off. They fell into bed together, cooing words of affection and kissing each other on the neck. Jessie ran her fingers through his chest hair. He moved so that he was on top of her and kissed her possessively, their naked bodies pressed together under the covers._

This was what Bonnie had seen in movies and on TV, even if she didn't fully understand it. Again and again Bonnie pressed their faces together to kiss and Woody's sharp nose jabbed at Jessie's face. When would Bonnie tire of this? Jessie just had to wait this out, this would end and Bonnie would take them back downstairs and then… oh no, they'd have to face everyone. She couldn't face Buzz right now. She really couldn't face Woody. Even Dolly would tease her. Maybe she'd just have to endure Mr. Pricklepants' company for the rest of the trip.

Finally Bonnie lay them in a passionate embrace and whispered 'goodnight!' She swung the front of the dollhouse shut on its hinges and the ancient structure shuddered with the impact. Then they heard the plastic cover being drawn across the roof and sides and zipped up.

No! She had left them!

Without a word, Woody crawled off of her. He peered out the window at the slightly distorted attic through the clear cover.

The illusion of the 'honeymoon cottage' had faded immediately when Bonnie left. This house was decaying and all but forgotten, not to mention too small for toys of their size. Their feet had hung over the end of the bed, and Woody had to stoop over to look out the window. There was no charming, lush garden outside. Just the attic. A crypt for unloved toys.

Jessie sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. Any moment Woody would turn around and they'd have to face what had just happened. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't bring it up, he'd let them both pretend that it hadn't happened. But they would both remember it, and they would act differently. A little hesitation before making eye contact, standing further apart than normal, choosing each word carefully to avoid anything that sounded even remotely suggestive. It would hang over everything they did, even as they tried to ignore it.

She couldn't face that, but trying to talk it out would be worse. She didn't even want to begin to examine her own feelings about it, let alone hear his. They were still too raw. She didn't want him to be all supportive and understanding.

"Oh this is great, just great," Woody muttered at the window, and suddenly she hated everything about him, even his stupid hat and those skinny legs and his giant head. Everything she felt suddenly focused on him and what he had done wrong.

"You enjoyed that," she said.

"Huh?" He turned away from the window.

"You enjoyed THAT!" she gestured at the bed. "Didn't you!"

"Wait, no!" he held up his hands. "No, not at all."

"Oh!" She got up. "So I'm so hideous that you couldn't stand it?"

"No!"

"Aha! That means you liked it then!"

"No!" He paused. "Well, a little. You're a pretty girl, Jessie! I'm a guy, I can't help but — Look, can we focus on the bigger issue here? Please?"

"You're not a guy," Jessie said, obnoxiously. "You're no more a guy than I am. If you hadn't noticed, we're exactly the same!" she waved her hand at the area below her belt buckle.

"Hey! That's not…! How can you…!" Woody stuttered and trailed off with a childish expression of hurt, unable to defend himself from her cheap shot.

She crossed her arms. She didn't want to see that look on his face. "Why'd it have to be you, anyway. I'd rather have married Buzz," she muttered. It was closer to the truth than she wanted to get, but it was the best verbal slap in the face she could come up with.

"Oh yeah?" Woody shouted. "Well, so would I!"

Feeling like she was being mocked, she snatched up a pillow from the floor and flung it at him. He blocked it with his arms and a puff of dust came out of it. "Oh get out! Just get out!"

"Fine by me!" He turned and banged his head on the low doorframe. With an annoyed and embarrassed grunt he ducked out the door, then slammed it. She could hear him cross the landing and go down the stairs.

Overflowing with energy she didn't know what to do with, Jessie paced around the room. It was gloomy and depressing. She banged the wardrobe shut after seeing the old doll clothes that had all fallen off of their hangers. Some dolls had worn them once, and where were they now? She didn't want to stumble upon them — or their parts — unexpectedly. What if they were watching and judging her?

There was an arch that led to a little recessed stairway. She climbed to the top and found a door that wouldn't open. She could push it only about half an inch before it hit something heavy behind it. Through the crack she could see more dust and discarded items. It was worse than the bedroom, so she didn't waste any time trying to force the door open. She closed it firmly and hoped that nothing was lurking up there.

She sat on the wedding dress since everything else was so dusty and hugged her knees. Less than an hour ago, when Bonnie had dressed her up, Jessie had felt like the most loved toy in the world. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Oh, Andy had liked her and played with her, but she had never been his favorite. It had felt like the good old days with Emily. And now where was she? Naked and alone in the attic. And it was getting dark. Not much light made it into the dollhouse from the attic's one window anyway, and right now the sun was setting. Already all she could see were shades of grey.

She'd give anything to be back downstairs with everyone, except for the fact that they had all witnessed the wedding and probably knew what Bonnie had made her and Woody do on their honeymoon. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. They were probably picturing it right now, Woody making love to her with that stupid look on his face. They probably thought she liked it too. What would Buzz think? Even after they got back, she could never be alone with Woody again. The other toys would probably think they were sneaking off to do _that_ again.

Woody. Before she'd met him, she'd spent a lot of time thinking about him. She'd seen him as a romantic figure, not a romantic interest. Jessie had always been too much like 'one of the guys' to think about something like that. But even in the dark, in storage, she'd had other toys to talk to, and she'd had hopes for what her life would be like after Woody came.

The dark and the dust and her misery weighed on her. In a few minutes she wouldn't be able to see well enough to cross the room. Jessie stood up and opened the door to the landing slowly.

"Woody. Woody?" She called into the darkness, embarrassed when her voice broke.

"Jessie?" he replied from someplace far away, sounding alarmed.

She leaned her head against the doorframe. "Please come back…"

He stumbled up the stairs in the dark. "Ow. What's wrong? Jess?"

He was very close now. She reached out and found his shoulder. "Please stay."

His hand closed on hers. "All right."

They lay down on the white fabric, as far from each other as possible. She could feel his presence and didn't know what to say. "I just want to go home, you know? And there's nothing here that's familiar but you…" she said, trying to explain. It wasn't much of an apology. "I shouldn't have said some of those things…"

"Bonnie will come get us tomorrow. I'm absolutely sure of that," he reassured her.

* * *

 

They woke the next morning to the sound of the attic door opening, and scrambled back into their positions on the bed. Woody got back on top of Jessie, putting his weight on her very gingerly, without speaking or making eye contact.

It was a relief to have Bonnie play with them again, and she quickly created a comfortable, idyllic life for them as newlyweds, thankfully without anything more than a quick 'good morning' kiss. Sunlight streamed into the attic window, and the neglected feel of the house faded under the strength of Bonnie's imagination. She used the tulle and ribbon to make a skirt for Jessie and Jessie's spirit soared with the feeling of being adored again.

"I'm making you breakfast, dear," Bonnie made Jessie say.

"No, _I'm_ making _you_ breakfast, honey," she made Woody reply.

"Well, I'm making you breakfast _in bed_, dear." She shook Jessie at Woody.

"No, _I'm_ making _you_ breakfast _in bed_, honey!" She shook Woody emphatically back at Jessie.

Bonnie rushed the toys around the kitchen and found tiny cups and silverware and dishes in the drawers to put on two tiny trays. Then she had Woody and Jessie playfully fight all the way up the stairs to be first.

"It was a tie! Breakfast in bed for everyone!" Bonnie cheered.

"Bonnie. Grandma needs you downstairs," Bonnie's grandpa said, coming up the creaky attic stairs.

"Oh." Regretfully Bonnie put her toys down and started struggling with the cover.

"You better scoot. Leave that to me," he said kindly and glanced into the dollhouse as Bonnie left.

The toys' hearts sank. Why hadn't Bonnie taken them downstairs? Would she come back for them?

Grandpa looked at them for a long time, picking them each up in turn and studying them. That was odd. He began to hum softly, and with a thrill the toys recognized it as the Woody's Roundup Theme. When he pulled a chair over, Woody and Jessie exchanged a little look of excitement, their embarrassment temporarily forgotten. It was unusual and gratifying to have someone know who they were.

Then Grandpa picked up Jessie and bent her over and flipped the skirt up. Woody caught the briefest of glances of panic on her face. "Well now. Don't judge me too harshly, missy. I've held on to this dream for a long time." He rubbed his thumb over her rear, then her modest bosom. "You have too, haven't you, Woody?" He gave Woody a knowing smile before glancing over his shoulder to make sure the attic door was shut.

_"No, Sheriff Woody! I didn't mean to be a bad girl!"_

Woody sat on the edge of the bed with Jessie slung face down across his thighs.

"I reckon it's too late for that." He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down to mid thigh, greedily eyeing her and ignoring her kicking feet and tiny protests. "I'm the sheriff in this here town. Time to lay down the law." He smacked her round bottom, then paused to savor the sound and feel and the sensation of her squirming across his lap. Then he spanked her again and again until her skin was red and she breathlessly promised to do whatever he wanted.

He ordered her to stand up. Woody unbuckled his belt and undid his fly as she stood mute and confused and tearful. "Kneel," he ordered, and she obeyed, biting her lip and looking so adorably innocent. He twined her braid around his fist and coaxed her head down…

"Jessie. Always my favorite," Grandpa whispered moving Jessie's head against Woody's crotch. "Red headed vixen. Not meant to be an innocent child's toy, oh no, I knew that even as a boy. I dreamed about what you and Woody got up to after the credits rolled."

_Jessie stood tall and untied her sash letting the dress drop around her ankles seductively. Then she pulled the end of Woody's bow tie and pulled until it came undone. She made him to take everything off and lie on the bed. "Time to rope me some cattle." She leaned over him bare breasts close to his face and tied both his hands to the headboard using the two pieces of blue ribbon._

Nude, Jessie straddled his body. "Now you'll see how cowgirls really ride."

Jessie's face was frozen in its normal smile but Woody could see something hollow in her expression. Her denim crotch rubbed against his as Grandpa manipulated her. Woody's mind shut down and he wished over and over that he could close his eyes.

After what felt like hours Grandpa let Jessie slump over Woody. He closed up the dollhouse and cover and left.

Jessie got off of Woody and crossed the room to the door very carefully, as if the floor were unstable and each step might make her fall. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. She opened the door and ducked out of the room.

Woody felt too stunned to think. He forgot that he was still tied to the headboard until he tried to shift into a less uncomfortable position and the ribbons pulled at his wrists. Then panic took over. "Wait, Jessie, untie me! Jessie!" he called.

The only indication that she heard him was a brief slowing in the closing of the door. But she never looked back, never said anything, just shut the door firmly behind her, leaving him alone. "Jessie! What am I supposed to do now?" Woody moaned. He couldn't really blame her, though. He didn't want to face her right now either.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to will the experience from his memory. Jessie's sudden savage cry from downstairs made him jump. He lay there, listening to her cacophonous outpouring of anger, crashes and clatters as she threw things in the kitchen. After a while, he wiggled into a sitting position and used his teeth to untie the knots, but even after he was free, he couldn't face leaving the room and seeing her.

It wasn't until hours later, when the house was quiet, that Woody left the bedroom. It was nearly nighttime, and his concern for Jessie being alone in the dark was almost as strong as his mortification over what had happened between them. He hadn't expected to open the door and find her sitting right there on the top step. He'd had a few ideas about what he might say to her, but when she looked up at him, they all struck him as wrong, meaningless, even insulting.

It was Jessie who broke the silence. "You're all dusty."

"Oh." Woody glanced down at himself. "Sorry. I cleaned out the room a bit…"

"I hate dust," she said, without feeling. She stood up and took a step toward him, peering around him into the clean room. He'd swept up all the dust as best he could and shook the bedclothes out the window. It was the only gift he had to give to her.

"I hate dust," she repeated, brushing at Woody's arms and chest without looking at his face. Her movements got more and more frantic until she was pounding on him. "How can you stand it?! I hate it!"

"Ow! Ow! Jessie!"

She gasped and stilled, suddenly aware of not only her loss of control, but her physical contact with him. She backed away from him until her heel slipped off the top step. Reflexively, Woody caught her wrist before she could lose her balance. Self-conscious, he led her safely into the bedroom. "Well. I'll go downstairs…"

"No. Don't." She sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. Uncertain, Woody sat on the floor on the opposite side, leaning back against the bed. After a long time, when the daylight had almost completely faded, she lay down, curled on her side, facing away from him. They sat in silence as total darkness fell, each wondering when the other would fall asleep.

"I wonder what Bullseye's doing right now," Jessie said after a long time. "Do you think he's ok without you and me…?"

"I bet he's just fine. I bet Potato Head is spoiling him rotten. I bet all the toys are lined up for rides," Woody said with forced optimism.

"What do you think… Buzz is doing?" Jessie asked tentatively.

"Jessie… I think I want to go to sleep now." Woody stretched out on the floor.

"Oh. I didn't mean—"

"I know."

 

* * *

 

They both slept poorly, and as a result, wasted several precious hours of sunlight the next morning by sleeping in. But when Woody woke, it was with a fully-formed plan in his head.

Leaving Jessie to rest, he went downstairs. He climbed over the toppled furniture and the scattered items all over the floor. The kitchen had taken the worst of Jessie's rage with cups and plates flung as far away as the living room. Woody hoped that somehow Grandpa would take the blame for it and be punished severely.

Outside the dollhouse's front door, he found that there was just enough room to walk between the outside wall of the house and the cover, and he did a complete circuit, looking in vain for any openings. The plastic seemed to pass completely under the house, so pulling up an edge and crawling under wasn't an option. On the second lap he stopped to examine the heavy zipper, but the zipper pull was all the way at the top, up near a window set high in a gabled roof.

Below it, Jessie opened a window and poked her head out. "Woody?"

"Look at that!" he called, pointing at the top of the zipper and the high window, ignoring any awkwardness between them.

She craned her neck to look at it then called excitedly, "That's the room that won't open!"

"Well then, I think it's time to open it."

Together, and glad of the distracting task, they were able to force the door open far enough to squeeze into the room.

The small room was a nursery, tucked under the slanting roof. The dust and neglect was the worst in here. The crib and changing table were overturned and had been blocking the door, and there were toy baby bottles and old clothes and bedding scattered everywhere. Jessie gingerly straightened up a peeling piece of wallpaper to look at the cheerful pattern of pandas and giraffes on it. Some child, long ago, had also added stickers shaped like hearts and stars, but most were gone, leaving dirty smudges of adhesive.

"What do you think happened to the toys that lived here? Did they get forgotten, just like their house?" Jessie asked in a quiet voice looking at the room, horrified.

Woody shook his head, crossing the room to the window. He shuddered in disgust as he felt the strands of a cobweb break across his chest and face. He wiped them off as best he could and opened the window. The roof outside was steeper than he had expected, but manageable. He climbed out tentatively, pushing the plastic cover out to make room for them, then held his hand out for Jessie. "Come on." Far more afraid of the neglect the once-loved room represented than of the possibility of falling, Jessie followed him.

They climbed to the apex of the dollhouse roof, but the zipper was in an awkward position, out of reach. The cover was too thick and inflexible for them to get a grip on. Woody, whose arms were longer than Jessie's, stepped out to the very edge, but it still wasn't enough. Uncomfortably, Jessie knelt and gripped the back of Woody's belt in one hand and got a firm hold on a broken weathervane with the other. He trusted his balance to her and leaned out, but he could already see that their efforts would fail. There was no zipper pull on the inside and nothing to grab on to. He tried to coax it down using the tips of his fingers, but it didn't want to move. If only he could get it unzipped enough to get his hand through.

"No, it's bending!" Jessie cried urgently, her last word punctuated by the crack of the weathervane snapping in her hand. Jessie pitched forward and the slick soles of Woody's boots shot off the edge. Pulled forward by his weight, her chin hit the roof and his belt was wrenched from her hand before she could even process what was happening. Woody hit the floor of the attic, three stories below. He remained conscious only long enough to see that Jessie hadn't fallen too, and he was glad.

* * *

 

Woody came around fuzzily when Jessie brought him inside and put him on the couch. She knelt next to him. "Woody, you idiot. I couldn't hold on." She leaned her head down on his chest, but it triggered a memory of the old man manipulating her against him, and she jumped to her feet and backed away.

"I'm fine. Just rattled a bit," Woody said blearily.

With a sudden nervous energy Jessie rummaged in the mess on the kitchen floor until she found a knife, then went outside and slashed at the plastic cover uselessly. She came back in and tossed it back into the jumble of stuff. "Have you seen anything that's actually sharp around here?"

"I don't know if we should cut it…" Intentionally destroying an owner's property broke all kinds of major rules.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to escape?" she asked sardonically.

"Yes…" Woody said, hesitant because they were Bonnie's toys and Bonnie had put them here. "I wanted to find a way out just if worse comes to worse."

"Bonnie forgot us. How much worse do you want?" Jessie said, still looking for something sharp.

"Now, she's just distracted. She hasn't forgotten us. Even if she did, Grandma will find us and mail us back." Woody tried to sit up, but it made him dizzy, so he stayed where he was.

"Oh right, 'cause Grandma plays with this dollhouse all the time." She kicked a stray pan and cup back toward the kitchen. "What if that man comes back? What if we're left here with him? What'll we do?"

"I don't know..."

Jessie stood up a fallen table and tried to open the non-functional drawers, frustrated. "Ooh, if I were big I'd punch him right in the nose!" She slammed her fists on the table. "How could he do that to us?! He knew us! He knew our names! He watched our show! So how could he think that about us?" She stared at her hands and said quietly, "you're my friend. You've always been my friend. And that's all."

"The show wasn't really clear though, was it?" Woody said slowly.

"Don't defend him!" Jessie said hotly.

"I'm not, not for an instant! I'm just wondering now… what was our relationship supposed to be? Are we supposed to be… together?"

Jessie shifted her weight and looked at the floor. "Bonnie thinks so."

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it… if, over the years, the other Woody and Jessie dolls' owners thought so too."

"But did they really feel that way about each other?"

"Maybe."

Jessie didn't reply. Instead she stood up a grandfather clock and scooted it into a good location, then rescued a plastic potted plant from the floor and plopped it down on the table. The conversation was clearly over. When he felt better, Woody got up and helped her wordlessly. They never did find something to cut the dollhouse cover with, but their cleaning improved the house drastically. The room was tolerable, almost pleasant afterward. Woody supposed that if either Bonnie or Grandpa noticed the changes to the dollhouse, they'd each assume the other was responsible.

No one visited the attic all day. Woody and Jessie went into another night of complete darkness and near silence, at least feeling that things weren't quite as uncomfortable between them and the house wasn't quite so foreign. But still, Jessie shut the nursery door tight before they went to sleep.

* * *

 

"The number of relatives dropping in during the day have made Search and Rescue extremely difficult. I myself was discovered in various locations around the house twice today and returned to this room," Buzz told Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants. Bonnie was asleep, but they could still hear the TV in the living room and the occasional voices of the adults. "I'm still not satisfied that we've searched the upper floor enough, and we've got approximately fifteen percent of this floor still completely unmapped.

"Buzz," Dolly said, wearily. "I don't think we should search anymore."

"I concur," chimed in Mr. Pricklepants.

Buzz looked at them blankly. "But we haven't found Woody and Jessie yet."

"Exactly. Look, they can move around the house just as well as we can. Probably better. We're not exactly the most agile of toys," Dolly said, waving her hand to indicate herself and Mr. Pricklepants. "And we're tired of searching the house."

"You think they're in the yard then." Buzz nodded. "I knew it."

"No! I mean that I think they could come back here if they wanted to!"

"Great, we're on the same page then," Buzz said, not really paying attention. "I think they must be trapped in some kind of cell. Mental note: check the cookie jar in the kitchen. Or what about a safe? Does this house have a safe? Have either of you seen a safe?"

"Buzz—"

"Jessie is claustrophobic; we have to locate them quickly. What about the mailbox?" Buzz crossed his arms and stared into space, lost in thought. "No, no, the mailman would have found them. What if—"

"Buzz Cosmo Lightyear!" Dolly exclaimed, stomping her foot.

Buzz looked at her. "That's not my middle name, you know. As I've told you before —"

"'Adventure is my middle name,'" all three chorused in unison, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants imitating Buzz's self-aggrandizing voice.

"Will you listen to me?" Dolly demanded.

Buzz dropped to one knee and focused on her. "Yes, yes of course. Tell me your insights on this situation."

"I don't think they WANT to be found." Dolly enunciated very clearly and carefully.

"Of course they do."

"Not all who play Romeo and Juliet wish to do so for an audience," Mr. Pricklepants told him.

Buzz looked at him, perplexed. "You think they're too embarrassed? I'll admit, us seeing them kiss at the wedding was rather awkward, but—"

Dolly sighed. "I admit, we haven't known them as long as you have, but it seems pretty clear to us that the two of them just go together. So maybe they're taking advantage of this private time together. You know. Wink wink, nudge nudge?" When Buzz didn't respond, she rolled her eyes. "Tell me again about how Woody met Jessie."

"We've told that story—"

"Captured by a villain, the just lawman was cast into a dungeon, where he met the gentle maiden," Mr. Pricklepants began.

"'Gentle maiden,'" Dolly snorted.

"And upon the occasion of your gallant rescue, did not our hero choose to remain with her in captivity for all eternity? Forsaking his young master and beloved comrades in favor of the bewitching damsel he had known but a scant day?"

Buzz glared at him. "I'm sorry, my translator seems to be malfunctioning." He tapped the gadgets on his plastic chest.

"Isn't that how it happened, Buzz? He picked her over you," Dolly demanded.

"No! Not at all! It wasn't like that. I mean, there were other factors. He had Bullseye to consider," Buzz said, lamely.

"He wasn't thinking about the horse!" Dolly snapped. "Face the facts. This whole wedding fiasco has rekindled something between them. I'm sorry if that's hard for you to accept. But they don't need rescuing. The last thing they want is you barging in! If you really care about them, you'll leave them in peace. They'll come back when they're good and ready or when Bonnie brings them back. Speaking of which… she needs us. And we need some rest." Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants turned and started back for Bonnie's bed.

"Good day, sir," Mr. Pricklepants said.

"But—"

"I said 'Good day!'" he snapped.

Buzz's determination to find Woody and Jessie doubled as he shoved aside the thoughts — and distracting images — Dolly had put into his head. "'Romeo and Juliet' my Disney-copyrighted-ass," he muttered, and walked boldly into the dark hallway.

"I think some-Bonnie had better put her toys away and get back to bed!" Grandma called in a singsong voice down the hall. Buzz sprang back into Bonnie's room. Curse his glowing green parts! Why didn't he have ninja mode? He crawled into Bonnie's empty knapsack to think about his next move.

 

* * *

 

The attic door opened.

"Please be Bonnie, please be Bonnie," Woody muttered to himself over and over, while Jessie retied his hands to the headboard and straddled him, grimacing.

"Were you bad, Woody?" Bonnie asked a moment later, when she saw the position that they were in. Both toys felt relief that it was Bonnie, and that she didn't seem to think that the changes to the dollhouse since she'd last seen it were too strange.

Humming to herself, Bonnie untied Woody, then dropped both dolls on the attic floor next to her, before standing up and fiddling with the contents of the upper rooms.

After a while, she picked up Woody again and to his surprise, dressed him in a tuxedo jacket with tails that she'd found in the wardrobe. The cuffs were well above his own, but otherwise it fit him surprisingly well. She carefully redid his bow tie.

For Jessie, she found a butter yellow dress with white petticoats that puffed out around her knees. Jessie wasn't the dress-wearing type, but this one wasn't too bad, and as always, she glowed from the attention Bonnie gave her. It was odd, though, the way Bonnie bunched up the white tulle and slid it under the waistband of the dress, tying the blue ribbon sash over it to hold it in place.

Bonnie held them up and appraised them, then posed them carefully side by side on the couch. She walked away for a few minutes and Woody peeked out to see that she was rummaging in a box labeled "Xmas." She returned a moment later with a small music box Christmas ornament cupped in her hands. She slid a switch on it that made it light up with a golden light through star-shaped holes.

Woody felt nervous. It was obviously a special occasion, and he didn't like not knowing why.

Bonnie joined the dolls' hands.

"I have big news for you, honey," Bonnie made Jessie say. "I'm going to have a baby after we get home."

Bonnie gasped. "That's great news, honey!" She put Woody's hand on Jessie's rounded belly.

"I hope it's a boy. I'll name him Buzz."

"Well I hope it's a girl. I'll name her Bonnie!"

Bonnie gestured with both of them to indicate that they were speaking in unison, "Maybe we'll have twins!" She laughed and arranged them on the couch with Jessie on Woody's lap. She wound up the Christmas ornament and it played a music box-like tune and rotated, making the star shaped lights move slowly across the walls. Bonnie turned her focus to straightening up the kitchen and nursery, but continued their conversation absentmindedly, mostly declarations of love and plans for the future. Jessie raised her head slightly once and looked at Woody searchingly, but he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Our honeymoon is almost over. We can have lots of honeymoons at home, though," Bonnie had Jessie tell Woody. "Lots and lots of honeymoons." She wrapped their arms around each other and put them in their bed. "Goodnight," she whispered, and closed the dollhouse and cover. They waited until they heard her footsteps go down the stairs and the attic door close.

The two of them raced downstairs in the fading daylight and found that she had left the Christmas ornament. They switched it back on, and it filled the room with a warm yellow glow, not unlike firelight.

"Light, we have light!" Jessie cheered and threw her arms around Woody. They laughed, exhilarated to have light after so much darkness. "And we're going home soon!"

"I told you she wouldn't forget us!" Woody clasped her hands and they spun around the room.

"Woo!" Jessie let go of Woody and did a quick pirouette, but the bulge under her dress slipped and she grabbed it, looking suddenly serious.

"Jessie?" Woody asked, uncertain of how to approach the topic.

"I don't… this… I'm not sure what I..." She shook her head.

"Take it off then."

"No," Jessie wrapped her arms around herself. "No… Bonnie put it on me."

"I thought… us being married like this might have been a phase," Woody said, uncomfortably scratching his chin. "But it sounds like she means to continue it even after we get home." He looked at her face apprehensively.

Jessie stared at the floor. "It's what Bonnie wants from us. I can just feel it. Can't you?" She glanced up at him, her face vulnerable and open in the soft light.

Woody nodded.

"So we're really married," Jessie said, testing out the words.

"For Bonnie." Woody said seriously.

"For Bonnie." Jessie agreed. And those were their real wedding vows.

Jessie held out her hand to him then, silently. But when Woody's fingers brushed hers, she yanked her hand away like he had burned her, breaking the mood.

"I hate what he did to us! That dirty old man!" Jessie exploded. "I can't even touch you without remembering." She held her hand to her chest.

Unsure what to say, Woody offered his hand again. She stared at it. "I'm still me," he said, simply. "And he can't change that."

"He changed it when he did that to us," she said, eyes flashing. "What gives him the right—?"

"Nothing."

She grabbed his hand, her face set. They stared at their joined hands.

Without breaking the contact, Jessie wound the music box and the stars began to sail across the walls and ceilings, across their faces. They danced around the room in great sweeping steps, playful and joyful. As the music wound down, they danced slowly, and Woody made Jessie laugh by pretending to fall over when the music stopped at last. He wound the music box again, and this time he pulled her close to see how it would feel. She kissed him, willfully, to prove Bonnie's grandpa didn't have the power to ruin that for them. They danced until they were exhausted, then fell onto the couch together.

Jessie leaned back with her head on Woody's shoulder. "What are we going to do about Buzz?" Jessie asked in a vulnerable whisper.

"I was wondering that myself." Woody said, frowning slightly and holding her tighter.

* * *

 

Outside the window Buzz watched in numb horror. He could hear their music and their laughter but not their words. But the sight of them, dressed up and dancing around, spoke volumes.

Bonnie had been coming back to her room and describing what Woody and Jessie had done on their honeymoon each day, and Buzz's imagination had taken over in a big way, even as he told the other toys that wasn't what was happening. He put his face in his hands and his thoughts overwhelmed him. Woody and Jessie alone, in love, not needing him. He'd refused to believe it until he'd seen it.

But deep down he'd wondered. Maybe even known. He knew Woody better than Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants, and as convincing as their words had been, Buzz had known one more damning fact. And that was that Woody had been willing to leave not just Andy and his friends, but Bo as well, in order to go with Jessie to the toy museum.

He hadn't though, he'd come back to Bo, and had been faithful and committed to her, a proper gentleman. But now she'd been gone for enough time for Woody to have completed a proper mourning period. He'd waited long enough before getting together with Jessie that even Buzz couldn't find fault with him. And now, this whole honeymoon business had given them private time together to rekindle the feelings Woody had resisted while he was faithful to Bo. The scenario made perfect sense.

Buzz sunk into despair. He wanted to be the one keeping the dark at bay for Jessie. He wanted to be the one Woody confided in, talking over the matters of the day with him after lights out, by his side. He wanted, deep down, to be with them in that room right now, to do with them what he'd imagined they'd been doing with each other.

His shoulders slumped and he turned away from the window, mission abandoned. A rescue mission was just pointless if no one needed rescuing.

* * *

 

The attic door opened, jolting Woody and Jessie awake. Grandma's voice drifted up. "Listen for the phone dear, we'll call after the rehearsal!"

Jessie grabbed Woody's arm. "The rehearsal's today! That means we're going home real soon!"

"And don't grumble that you don't know how to use your cell phone, because I know you do!" continued Grandma from the floor below.

"Yes, dear," said Grandpa, his voice sounding frighteningly close.

"Oh no, oh no no no…" Jessie muttered, even as she and Woody got back into the loose embrace in bed that Bonnie had left them in.

"Woody's Roundup… doot-doo-doo time to play…" Grandpa sang softly as he opened the dollhouse. Woody had to fight an impulse to hang onto Jessie protectively as Grandpa picked her up and eyed her belly. "Oh, somebody's been a dirty, dirty girl." He giggled and ran his finger slowly from her chin to her crotch. Then he picked up Woody and winked at him. "Good work, cowboy."

Grandpa wasted no time. He lay Jessie on the bed and spread her legs open, then mashed Woody's face in between them, making lewd comments with 'Jessie's' voice. Then he took his hands away and a moment later the toys heard a sound — it sounded just like when Bonnie's mom took photos with her phone. Oh no, the phone! Woody caught a glimpse of it in Grandpa's hand as he rearranged them, before his view was obstructed by Jessie's body straddling his face. Grandpa balanced Jessie then sat back and they heard him take another picture. "That's a keeper." Even after they got away from this terrible place, the old man would still have a memento of this. In some form, this fiasco, this humiliation would live on. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Then Grandpa rearranged them again, and Woody saw something behind him.

Buzz Lightyear, open-mouthed and spread-winged, staring at them in shock from the top of the attic stairs.

Yes. Yes, things could get more embarrassing.

Mortified, Woody's mind drifted into a hazy, thoughtless place and time seemed to float by without his awareness of it. Jessie's legs wrapped around him, his nose jabbed between her legs, her crotch ground against different parts of his body. Grandpa hummed and sang the Woody's Roundup theme tunelessly, the camera clicked over and over, and Buzz's eyes bored into them.

"What's that, Jessie?" Grandpa asked with an exaggerated cowboy twang, walking Woody up to the bed. Jessie lay face down on it, helpless, her rear in the air and her skirt pulled up around her neck. "Fuck your rump? Aren't you a naughty filly…"

The phone rang.

"Oh damn. Damn damn. That can't be them already." Grandpa fumbled with the phone, punching buttons with the hand that still gripped Woody. "Hello?"

The reply that came over the phone was loud enough that both Woody and Jessie could hear it.

"You are in direct violation of code 43-B section XIV. I am hereby ordering you to cease and desist all molestation of playthings."

Grandpa's fist tightened around Woody's waist. "What?"

"Failure to comply will result in immediate disciplinary action by a licensed agent of the I.J.P.C. — Intergalactic Justice and Peacekeepers Council. I am lawfully required to inform you about your rights to legal rep—"

"What?" Grandpa asked again, disbelieving.

"Put down the toys!" Buzz barked, simply.

"Who is this?" the old man demanded, getting to his feet and looking around the room wildly. "Herb, is that you? Is this a joke?" Grandpa said, peering out the window. "Can't a guy have a little harmless amusement?"

"Not today, perv!"

Woody would have laughed, if his own feelings of embarrassment and hatred hadn't still been so strong. He couldn't see Buzz anywhere — he must have snuck back downstairs and found a phone to use there. He was torn between relief at being rescued and humiliation that Buzz not only knew what was going on, but was now somewhat involved. He snuck a glance at Jessie, still on the bed, and saw in her eyes that she felt the same way.

"Why is that cowboy still in your hand? Put him in the dollhouse, nice and easy."

"How can you see me? Where are you?" Grandpa looked around frantically.

"The call is coming from inside the house," Buzz said in his most menacing tone.

Grandpa slunk over to the dollhouse and lay Woody on the floor of the bedroom as if he were made of porcelain.

"Good, good," Buzz said, "now listen to me very closely. If you so much as buy Bonnie a Barbie for her birthday and stare at its bust, I'll know about it. Now unless you want those photos emailed to everyone you know — and the authorities ringing your doorbell with some awkward questions, do exactly as I say."

"Yes sir," Grandpa replied, cowed.

"Leave the dollhouse open and back away from it slowly."

Grandpa did as he was told.

"Good man. Now set the phone down on the floor and vacate your present location immediately."

"Oh no, the photos!" Grandpa fumbled with the phone. "How do I delete—"

"Did I tell you to do that? Put the phone down and leave!" Buzz barked.

And without further hesitation, the old man put the phone down and fled down the steps.

Jessie jumped up and flew out of the dollhouse, Woody right behind her. They finally had their freedom! But they had something else to take care of first. As much as Woody would like to make good on Buzz's threat and embarrass Grandpa by emailing the photos to his friends and family, it was more important that no one ever saw the embarrassing things that had been done to them. They pounced on the phone.

"Ooh! That dirty, filthy, disgusting, perverted old man!" Jessie shouted, punching a button with each word until all the pictures were deleted, not only of the two of them, but all his others as well. "Ooh, I hate him!" She pounded it with both fists.

A sudden, brilliant idea popped into Woody's mind, fully formed.

"Kindly allow me to dispose of that, ma'am," Woody said, gallantly, and held out his hand to help her up.

Jessie took it and got to her feet. "Thank you, Sheriff."

"Watch this." He picked up the phone and headed back into the dollhouse with it, Jessie hot on his heels. Together they hefted it all the way up to the nursery, out the window, and onto the roof. They stood for the second time on the very peak of the house, this time without the cover in their way.

Jessie understood what Woody had in mind without him explaining it. "Ready? One… two… three!" They threw the phone, as hard as they could. It bounced across the attic floor, then clattered noisily down the stairs. The two of them cheered and clapped each other on the back. That turned into a one-armed hug, then a full embrace, then a celebratory kiss. They smiled at each other, unsure and vulnerable. Jessie rested her hand against his chest, over his voice box, and he pressed his hand warmly over hers.

"Projectile cell phones are a hazard they never thought to train me for at the academy," a voice announced from below.

Woody and Jessie's smiles widened, now touched with humor and a mutual affection for their friend. In a split second, a realization hit Woody. He enjoyed these quiet moments with Jessie, but he wanted Buzz to be part of them. They raced back down, holding hands, and burst out of the dollhouse.

"I've been searching for you for days! Bonnie kept talking about what you were doing on your so called honeymoon," Buzz cleared his throat, "but I couldn't figure out where you were until yesterday. But something felt off about the whole situation, so I came to check on you today." He caught sight of Jessie's belly and did a double take. "Uh, oh, um… oh my… Bonnie wasn't exaggerating… you have been busy."

"Buzz." Woody rolled his eyes.

"I don't think the old man will trouble you any more. Well now. Carry on, you crazy kids," he turned away with a quick salute, but Woody caught a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Woody shouted, grabbing Buzz's elbow.

"Don't go!" Jessie cried, catching his other wrist.

"No no, don't let me intrude on your marital bliss," Buzz said, stiffly.

"Oh don't be silly. We're starved for some company. At least come inside and see the place!" Woody said.

"Come in for tea! You like tea parties, don't you?" Jessie asked, coyly.

Buzz gave Woody a dirty look. "You told her about that?"

Woody grinned, and Buzz let them lead him inside. Woody and Jessie gave him a tour and an abridged account of what had happened to them, and he spoke about searching for them. None of them were ready to talk about the more private or embarrassing moments yet, though, and they skirted the topic of Grandpa all together.

* * *

 

_One Week Later_

Comfortably back in Bonnie's room, the toys had adjusted to the idea of Woody and Jessie's marriage. Bonnie's mom liked the idea of it too, and had promised to get Bonnie a baby doll of the right size to be their child for Bonnie's upcoming birthday. It had been awkward facing everybody, but Woody had found that if he kept his head high, acted like everything was normal, and gave blasé replies to Hamm and Potato Head's comments, things weren't too bad.

But Buzz was quiet and hung back. He responded to most situations with a broad smile and slightly wall-eyed stare. Woody worried and wondered when he'd get over it. He wanted his friend back.

Late one night, a few days before Bonnie's birthday, Woody and Jessie slipped out of Bonnie's room. Mom had left a large sewing basket with a hinged lid at the end of the hall for quite a while now, and it was a good spot for the private talks they'd been having lately. The two of them settled down on top of the forgotten mending and discussed what they would do when the baby arrived. Their relationship had strengthened through their imprisonment/honeymoon. They felt a comfortable affection for each other that spilled slightly over into the physical sometimes.

Jessie suddenly put her finger over her lips, pointed at the side of the basket and turned off the mini-flashlight they kept stashed in there. There was a soft green light coming through the weave of the basket. Together, they flung the lid open and pulled Buzz in with them.

He lay on his back, panicked, as the two dolls stood over him and shined the flashlight in his eyes.

"Well, well. I reckon Star Command might just want to hear about this," Jessie commented, planting the sole of one boot on Buzz's chest.

Woody pushed his hat up out of his eyes slightly. "A spying, sneaking, eavesdropping Space Ranger?"

"I was wrong," Buzz said, not meeting their eyes. "Let me go and I'll never bother you again."

"No way, partner," Woody said, shutting the lid tight and sitting next to Buzz, taking the flashlight beam out of his eyes.

"We can't do this without you," Jessie said, kneeling and stroking his forehead.

"Huh?"

"This marriage, this baby," Woody explained. "We didn't ask for it all, but we decided we would make the best of it. And making the best of it means including you."

Buzz stared at them, open-mouthed.

"We've already talked about it. We know what we want, and we reckon we know what you want to," Jessie said. "So marry us."

Buzz continued to stare, first at one, than the other, like they'd lost their marbles. "I already did… Remember, I was Priest Lightyear…"

"What? No, not like that," Woody said.

"What we need is to know," Jessie cut in, grabbing each of their hands and holding them to her chest, "is Priest Lightyear available one last time to perform a special wedding. For three."

"Well I don't know if that kind of thing falls within my power…" Buzz said seriously, missing the point.

"Buzz, you understand what we're asking you?" Woody asked, resisting the urge to knock on Buzz's helmet. "Bonnie's dead-set on having her toys start a family. And we love Bonnie and we'll do whatever she needs us to. But we talked about it and we want you to be included in this."

"I, um, it…" Buzz's jaw dropped. "Have they legalized that in this state?"

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the law books about three toys not being able to marry," Jessie said, sarcastically.

"So. How 'bout it?" Woody prompted.

Buzz sat up and looked from one to the other. "It would be an honor. Yes."

Jessie threw herself at Buzz. "It's not official without the kiss," she said, pushing the button that opened his helmet.

"K-kiss—mmph," Buzz said as Jessie kissed him, long and hard.

Jessie broke off the kiss and gazed at Buzz's dazed expression for a moment. "I hope you liked that sight," she said to Woody. "'Cause you're going to get to see a lot of it. C'mere, cowboy," she said, grabbing Woody's bandana and kissing him. They exchanged a little knowing grin.

"And now…" Buzz looked sheepishly at Woody, but Woody just wrapped his long arms around Buzz's neck and kissed him.

"Ooh," Jessie said, staring.

"Well… that seems official enough," Buzz said, sounding shocked. "I can keep my own last name, right? I mean, it's on my suit and everything, it would be a little hard to change it. Right guys?"

Jessie kissed him to shut him up, and the three stretched out together, side by side. Even as he kissed Jessie, Buzz's arm closed tight around Woody and Jessie's free hand grasped his own.

They had a lot in front of them. They had a lot behind them. They'd come through it all stronger.

He may be biased, but Woody thought that made them pretty remarkable toys.


End file.
